Bryce Bowman: Origins
by TheBrywarrior
Summary: A fifteen-year-old boy, Bryce Bowman, discovers an alien device that allows him to transform into powerful species of alien life.
1. Infinite Powers

It is morning in Charlotte, North Carolina. In a small apartment complex, fifteen-year-old Bryce Bowman wakes up in his room; shared with his brother, Sean. Bryce gets out of bed and makes his way into the dinning section of the living-dinning room/kitchen. His mother, Melanie, is in the kitchen cooking something. Bryce walks up behind her and gives her a hug.

(Melanie): (smiling) Good morning sweety.

(Bryce): (tiredly) Morning, whatcha makin'?

(Melanie): Pancakes. You want some?

(Bryce): Sure. Oh, I'm meeting a couple friends at the pool later. Is that cool?

(Melanie): Yeah, that's fine (puts two pancakes on a plate). Syrup?

Bryce nods. He sits at the table and eats his pancakes.

On Galvan Prime II, Azmuth, a small, frog-like alien, is sitting at a desk working on something. He puts down his welder, and removes his safety mask.

(Azmuth): Finally, the Infinity Omnitrix is finished. Now to send it to the human.

Suddenly, a tall, dark-haired human in a lab coat appears in a bright flash of blue light.

(The Scientist): Hello, Azmuth! Is the device ready?

(Azmuth): Yes. Do you have the teleporter ray?

The Scientist holds up a rocket-launcher-like cannon.

(The Scientist): Yes. now let's make sure the coordinates are correct.

Azmuth jumps on the cannon and pushes a few buttons. He nods and places the Infinity Omnitrix inside the main chamber. The Scientist walks onto a balcony from Azmuth's lab and fires the cannon into space. A green beam blasts from the barrel and rockets into space.

(Azmuth): May the timeline unfold properly.

They watch the beam blast away.

[End Scene]

It is now night time in Charlotte. Bryce is at the pool in his neighborhood, accompanied by three friends. Joy Wade, Hannah Park, and Jake Samuels. They are laughing really hard.

(Bryce): (to Jake) You my friend are a comedic genius.

(Jake): (bowing sarcastically) Thank you my apprentice.

Bryce's phone rings.

(Bryce): Crap.. Hold on a sec. (He answers the phone.) Yeah... Really now?... Okay, see you at home (He hangs up.) I gotta go. (His friends give him a disappointed look.) Yeah, I know, but we can hang tomorrow.

Bryce gets his things and leaves. Back at Bryce's apartment. His mom is in the living room watching TV. Bryce walks inside and locks the door behind him.

(Melanie): Hey, Honey. How are your friends?

(Bryce): Good, they wanna hang out tomorrow, can I do that?

(Melanie): Well, I'm not sure. I work tomorrow, so you'll have to ask Raven if she has other plans.

(Bryce): Mom, I'm fifteen, I don't need a babysitter.

(Melanie): Fifteen is exactly why you need a babysitter, or at least an overseer.

(Bryce): Okay, Mom, whatever. I'm going outside I need some air.

Bryce walks out of his apartment and into the woods next to his building. He is walking through the woods and stops. He kicks a rock.

(Bryce): Man, I almost wish school was back, so I could see Marissa. I wish she liked me...

He walks out of the woods and starts walking on a path back to his home. He hears an odd sound and looks up. He sees a meteorite coming down from space, illuminated in green light.

(Bryce): Holy shit...

He breaks into a run, trying to avoid being crushed by the meteor. He leaps forward in a final attempt to miss the meteor, which crashes down, sending tons of rock and dust into the air and throwing Bryce forward. The meteor slides a few yards before coming to a halt. Bryce gets up, hardly harmed, walks to the edge of the crater. He looks down into the crater and sees a metallic ball, about the size of a basketball in the center. He leans forward to get a closer look, but he ends up falling into the crater by way of weak ground crumbling under him. He slides to the base of the ball and stands up.

(Bryce): _Looks like a satellite or something..._

Suddenly, the ball hisses, releasing steam. Two door like panels slide into the ball, revealing a green gauntlet with a green hourglass symbol above the wrist. The gauntlet has fingers that only go up about half-way and an odd plating on it.

(Bryce): Wicked... but I should probably leave...

Before he turns around, the faceplate lights up in brilliant green light. He looks back at it as the plating shifts, allowing three, thin, mechanical tentacles to shoot out from it and wrap around Bryce's fore-arm.

(Bryce): AH!

Bryce spins and heads for the wall of the crater, as he does the gauntlet retracts the tentacles, simultaneously pulling itself onto Bryce's arm. The gauntlet reverts to it's original form as he climbs out of the crater, not even noticing. As soon as he gets out of the crater, he looks down on his left arm.

(Bryce): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The gauntlet then emits a white light from the faceplate, as Bryce feels a sharp pain in his left arm that quickly rises to his head and then immediately stops, the light goes with it. Then, the faceplate illuminates the dark forest with a dazzling green light as it transforms. The gauntlet shrinks down to the size of a sports watch, the band becoming solid black and a silver ring forming around the face plate. The glowing disperses and the hourglass dissipates behind a now mirror-like faceplate. Bryce looks down at the device on his wrist.

(Bryce): So... so what, an alien lost its watch... no biggie? (He stops abruptly, and his face hardens.) Why am I so calm? I should be panicking... right? Well, it doesn't matter. I can't keep this thing... it's not mine. (He starts trying to take it off, like a normal watch but the band won't loosen.) Come on- (He starts pulling on it.) GET. OFF! (His hands slips, twisting the dial on the faceplate about fourty-five degrees. The hourglass reveals itself with white light shining on Bryce's face. He calms down to watch a holographic image of a humanoid plant monster, with red and orange thorns protruding from his head and shoulders, rise out of the faceplate as the faceplate itself ascends above its normal position about half and inch.) What is that?! And what am I supposed to do with this? (Curious, he pushes the dial back into the base of the watch, and a burst of green light erupts out.)

[Transformation sequence: A red and purple ball of energy travels diagonally, top left to bottom right across the screen. The ball explodes into green light when it reaches the bottom right corner. The device glows green and vines shoot out of the face plate, then wrap around Bryce's arm, and continue this way until they cover his head. He grabs his head and swings it down then rapidly back up, his face shifted to look like the monster's. Red and yellow thorns sprout from his head and shoulders while he spins. He stops and looks at his hands before looking up again, screaming.]

[End Scene]

The monster takes Bryce's place as the light fades away, spiraling into a badge on his chest that resembles the faceplate. The badge then disappears so rapidly, he doesn't even notice it. He looks down at his hands- scared beyond belief- when he suddenly becomes very, unnervingly calm, while still maintaining his astonished manner.

(The Monster): Oh man... How did- what am- OH! What's that smell?! (He takes a huge whiff and his eyes widen.) Oh... That's me... Aw man, I wreak! But what was the point of all this? Why turn me into a monster- or alien, I guess- if- actually for _any_ reason?

The monster's eyes take on a bright white light and he spins, facing a large boulder. He swings his arm back, a sphere-like flame igniting in his hand. He then thrusts it back down, tossing a ball of fire at the unsuspecting rock. His eyes return to their natural bright green and he becomes very confused.

(The Monster): How did I do that.. How did I _know_ to do that?!

He suddenly becomes very aware of the situation, and being to panic slightly.

(The Monster): Oh man, how am I gonna turn back? I can't be- uh... - E-Everglade forever! (As if on cue, green light swirls around his body and spirals to the center of his chest, where the badge re-appears and sucks the light in.) Oh...

He touches the badge with his palm, somehow knowing it would work. Everglade is then engulfed by little beams of green light, blasting out in all directions. When the light fades, Bryce is standing in Everglade's place, his hand still on his chest.

(Bryce): Oh... My... God...

Bryce takes off running back toward his home.

THE END


	2. Full Time Hero

Bryce is running home on a path from the woods. He stops suddenly and looks at his wrist. The Infinity seemingly calling him.

(Bryce; puzzled): Maybe... no. (He puts his wrist down) Well (Bryce looks at it again). If I can figure it out... It could be fun.

Bryce thinks back to his last use of the watch. He snaps when he remembers and places his index finger and thumb on opposite sides- north and south- of the dial. He twists the dial about 45 degrees counter-clockwise. The dial ascends, revealing a hologram of a blue-skinned, reptilian alien with wheels inbetween its toes and a long tail.

(Bryce): Okay... Here goes nothing. (Bryce slowly pushes the dial back down, starting the transformation.

Transformation Sequence: A red ball of energy blazes across the screen, right to left,

and explodes into green light. Bryce's veins on his arm, near the Infinity, expand and

then continue like this until they reach his eye, where a green burst of light changes

them from his to XLR8's. Bryce's legs morph from his own to XLR8 while being surrounded

in green energy. XLR8's helmet forms over Bryce's head and the face shield drops down,

the screen flashes green and it opens, revealing XLR8's face. XLR8 poses in a running

stance as the scene is illuminated in green light and the sequence ends.

(XLR8): Whoa... I look pretty cool. So, what can this guy do? (His eyes flash white, as he dashes forward at high speed) Wow. Let's do this again (A black visor with a blue screen comes down out of his helmet) Nice. (XLR8 dashes off into the distance, the opposite direction of his home)

End Scene

XLR8 is jogging at high speed down a dirt path, the one he had just been running on. He rockets passed a scorched rock, sending dust into the air like the wake of a jet ski.

(XLR8): Maybe I should start running; I wanna see what this guy can really do!

XLR8 picks up speed, going at least twice as fast as he had before. He is watching his feet move back and forth, when suddenly a bright white light blinds him. He leaps into the air, floating for a while from the speed of running. He see that he's just jumped over a large truck.

(XLR8): I must have made it to the highway.

He lands fairly well and takes off the same direction as traffic. He speeds down the road, winding in a out around the cars. They don't totally seem to notice him, so he slows down. XLR8 looks over to his left side and finds a small shild waving to him from the back seat of a mini van. XLR8 waves back, then picks up speed again, getting ahead of the vehicles previously around him.

(XLR8): Oh my god! (XLR8 suddenly turns to the side of the road and stops, the wave of dirt flying past him.) I have to get home! Mom's gonna be pissed! I'm not sure if it'll be more about me being out late or putting on an alien's watch!

XLR8 dashes forward, at top speed, running in the direction of home using the highway. XLR8 arrives behind his apartment building not long later.

(XLR8): Okay, now how to I change back? (Green light swirls around XLR8's body, all being pulled into the badge now appearing on his chest. He gives hiself a kind of "oh, duh" look and hits the badge.)

Bryce is standing now where XLR8 was, green light fading away. He walks up stairs and into his house; his mom is waiting for him at the door.

(Bryce): Oh.

(Melanie): (sternly) Where have you been?! You left almost an hour and a half ago, without finishing our discussion! And where is your phone mister?! I tried calling you twenty times! I was worried!

(Bryce): Mom, I'm fine. Everything's fine, I just lost track of time... And my phone died. But I'll make it up to you tomorrow by sweeping the balcony?

(Melanie): Okay. (She hugs Bryce) You should've come home when your phone died.

She lets go of Bryce and he heads into his room to bed.

End Scene

Bryce wakes up the next day and eats his breakfast. Afterwards he goes onto the balcony and sweeps all the leaves and whatnot off and then returns the broom to its place inside a closet and goes back inside. He goes to take a shower.

(Bryce; directed at the Infinity): I guess you're waterproof. I hope, actually.

He gets in and out quickly and changes clothes, then heads out the door.

At Starbucks in downtown Charlotte, Bryce is sitting with his friends outside at a small table, each of them have a drink in front of them on the table. They are ending a laugh quietly.

(Joy): So, Bryce, where's that watch come from?

(Bryce; surprised by the question): Oh... Uh... It's imported from ...China. I ordered it online and it came yesterday. My mom had it when got back home.

His friends suspiciously accept the answer.

(Jake): Did you guys hear about that meteor last night? (Bryce, Hannah, and Joy shake their heads) Well, apparently a rock of some kind shot from space and hit the ground, out by Providence Court.

(Bryce): When did this happen?

(Jake): About an hour after you left the pool.

(Bryce): Weird...

They hear an alarm go off and look in the direction it's coming from. They see a couple robbers exiting a bank with bags of money and wielding guns. They run near the Starbucks and one of them grabs a woman. Bryce quickly rushes around a corner to hide from the robbers.

(Bryce): The police are on their way, but it might be too late if I waut for them to get here. (He looks down at wrist) I've got to save that woman and everyone in the area. (Bryce activates the Infinity and a hologram of a humanoid alien totally composed of green crystal.) Well, (He raises his arm, ready to transform) I've got nothing to lose if I do this. (He slams his hand into the dial, sending it back into the watch and activating the transformation)

Transformation Sequence: A blue ball of energy travels from the back of the screen to

the front, covering the entire visible area. Green crystals sprout from Bryce's arm

and cover his hand. His face is covered in the same crystal, and shortly after his eye

is covered by yellow crystal. He bends forward as two large spikes grow from the back

of his shoulders. The alien poses with his arms flexed in a sort of curled way.

One robber has a gun to the woman's head, finger on the trigger, and the other arm around her neck. Locking her head against his chest.. Worried cries of the crowd are heard in the background.

(Robber 1): Alright, nobody moves or I blow her head off!

A bright green flash of light come from behind the Starbuck's building, getting everyone's attention. Diamondhead steps out from behind the building, slightly uneasy.

(Diamondhead): Leave the woman alone. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if necessary.

(Robber 1): Get a load of this guy! You think some Halloween costume is gonna scare ''us''?! Get him!

The second robber aims and fires a round at Diamondhead. The bullet ricochets off of his chets and embeds itself into a nearby brick wall.

(Robber 2): What the hell are you?! Diamond-hide freak!

(Diamondhead): Um.. (unsure) I'm a super hero?..

(Robber2): Yeah right. Sure.

He fires another shot, this one goes right for his head. The bullet hits Diamondhead's head and bounces off.

(Diamondhead): Maybe I'm Diamond-''headed'' (He puts his hands on his hips in a cocky way) Now you guys put your guns down and let the lady go.

The robbers exchange looks. The second robber puts his gun down and they let go of the woman. Then, they bolt- running towards a black car.

(Diamondhead): I don't think so! (He sticks his arm out. His arm shifts and hundreds of small spikes grow in it.)

Diamondhead fires several shards from his hand, catching the clothes of the robbers and taking them down. The shards stick into the ground through the clothes, pinning them down.

(Diamondhead): That should hold until the police arrive.

He runs off into some woods behind the Starbucks and the crowd cheers.

End Scene

Back at Bryce's apartment, Bryce walks inside, on the phone.

(Bryce): Yeah, I'm fine, but are y'all?... Okay, you'll have to tell me about it later, my mom's giving me ''that'' look. (He hangs up) I know, I was at the Starbucks. But I'm fine, and everything's fine.

Melanie nods and Bryce goes into his room. He walks in and Sean is sitting on his bed playing on his phone. Bryce lays down on his bed.

(Bryce): _Wow. I saved people, and not just any people, my friends. I mean what a rush. I could get used to that. And with this-_ (He looks at his wrist) _I could do even more!_

THE END


	3. Hunted

In Downtown Charlotte at night, a small apartment building is on fire. The Fire Department is there getting people out. A firefighter rushes out of the building with a man, who is coughing. The man sits down outside the building. He suddenly looks up.

(Man): Wait! My daughter, she's still in there! You have to go back!

He starts running towards the building, firefighters chasing him. Water Hazard, a mollusk-like humanoid with red skin and barnacle-type things on him, jumps down in front of the man stopping him.

(Man): Who are you?!

(Water Hazard): I'm Water Hazard.

(Man): Can you help my daughter?!

(Water Hazard): Not while you're asking me questions.

The man nods and Water Hazard runs then jumps into the building. He runs into a room and sees nothing. He hears a scream above him. He runs out of the room and jumps up to the second level. Water Hazard breaks down the door and sees a little girl in a corner. He runs up to her and squats next to her.

(Water Hazard): I'm Water Hazard, what's your name?

(The Girl): A-Amy.

(Water Hazard): Okay, Amy, I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to trust me. Okay? (Amy nods)

Water Hazard picks her up and runs towards the door. A piece of the ceiling falls down, trapping them. Water Hazard turns and sees a window and runs towards it. He leaps out the window, doing a somersault. He lands and jogs over to Amy's dad.

(Man): Amy! (hugs Amy) Thank you, Water Hazard.

Water Hazard nods and runs of into the street.

In space, on an alien battle ship, an alien with a squid head and spiky armor is overseeing three individuals battle robot drones. One is a mechanical crab-like humanoid with golden armor, his left arm is a large pincer. The second is a humanoid with black and purple armor on. The third is a bulky humanoid in black armor.

(Alien): Enough. (the others stop and look up at him) You three have all been hired. Go, and retrieve my prize. (points to a screen)

The screen shows a picture of the watch.

End Scene

Bryce arrives back at home. He walks inside and goes to his room to lay down. His mom stops him before he can get to his room.

(Melanie): Where were you?

(Bryce): I was outside. Just walking.

(Melanie): Look, Honey, ever since that discussion we had last week, you've been acting weird. I mean you sneak off randomly, don't call when you're on your way home, stay up later than normal. If something's going on tell me.

(Bryce): I want to tell you, but I don't think you'll believe me. It's just really... Odd.

Melanie nods understandingly and lets Bryce to his room. Bryce turns on the TV in his room and starts watching the news.

(Anchorman): This just in, three odd looking people, or aliens, have been spotted in the street of Downtown Charlotte. (The screen shows the three bounty hunters)

(Bryce): ''Uh-oh. I need to get downtown. But Mom wont let me out.'' (smirks deviously)

Bryce runs into the bathroom and slams down the face plate, transforming into a hooded figure with big blue eyes and black skin.

(Big Chill): Yes, ''Big Chill!''

Big Chill turns intangible and flies through the wall.

End Scene

The crab-like alien picks up a small car and throws it. The purple alien shifts his gauntlets into cannons and begins firing at civilians. The bulky alien just walks through the street. Big Chill lands on a roof near the wreckage.

(Big Chill): I should talk first, maybe their just scared or something.

He jumps off the roof and glides down; he closes his wings and walks into the middle of the street. The bounty hunters look at him.

(The purple alien): Crali, tutwan, gaia shron.

(Bulky alien): No, (pulls out a pistol) Necrofriggians aren't native to this planet. That's the human. (the hunters charge Big Chill)

(Big Chill): Uh-oh.

Big Chill turns intangible as the crab lunges at him; the crab falls through and freezes solid.

(Big Chill): Oh, I like that.

The crab's head breaks out of the ice.

(The crab): That'll be the last time you trick Kraab! (he breaks free)

(Big Chill): (flying and dodging laser shots from the purple one) Your name is Kraab? That's hilarious! (turns and freezes the purple one with ice breath) Ha! (the bulky one rams him with a hover-board, knocking him out of the air) (getting up) Oof. That'll hurt later. (rubs his head and looks up. The hunters face him and walk towards him) I need some help. (the hourglass symbol appears on his chest. The dial turns clockwise one click and the center pops out) If you say so! (hits the symbol)

(Everglade): Whoa, I can shift forms? (The hunters stop at this sight) Y'all're in trouble now (hurls a stream of fire at the hunters.)

The hunters dodge and begin shooting lasers at Everglade. Everglade dodges and shoots at the purple one. The purple one falls and lands on Kraab.

(Kraab): Hey! Watch it! (the bulky one flies past on his hover-board) Show off.

(The purple one): Gallinth, choocha.

(Kraab): Sixsix, my friend, you are a genius.

End Scene

The bulky alien has Everglade cornered in an ally. Everglade desperately throws fireballs at the bulky one. They have no effect.

(Everglade): Man, you're lucky you've got that armor. (the bulky one's helmet retracts into his suit, revealing his head. He is a Diamondhead) You're Diamondhead?

(The bulky one): No, My name is Tetrax.

(Everglade): Okay, Tetrax, tell me, what are you after?

(Tetrax): The Infinity, of course. (Everglade gives him a confused look) The device on your wrist. It's very important to my client.

(Everglade): Is he the one who sent it here? (Tetrax shakes his head) Then who did?

(Tetrax): Azmuth, but he wants my client to have it, your gaining it was a mistake.

(Everglade): Well I'm sorry but- (reverts)

(Bryce): -it doesn't come off. I've tried.

(Tetrax): It's not that simple. My client has tools designed to remove the Infinity aboard his ship.

(Bryce): You want me to go up to this guy's ship so you can remove the watch? I mean, I'm no space police or anything, but I need to know that this guy isn't gonna use it it for evil. Any paperwork?

Kraab and Sixsix land behind Tetrax. Tetrax turns around.

(Kraab): Hand over the kid. And we'll be taking the Infinity to the client (Tetrax raises an eyebrow in confusion). We decided to work together, split the reward, and you in half (closes his pincer rapidly).

End Scene

(Kraab): Now hand him over!

A bright, green flash of light envelops the ally and Water Hazard takes Bryce's place.

(Water Hazard): I'm not going with anyone. (blasts Kraab and Sixsix with water from his hands, knocking them back.)

Water Hazard jumps over Tetrax and begins running. Tetrax puts his helmet on and gets on his hover-board; he chases after Water Hazard. Kraab and Sixsix get up, Sixsix flies upward and Kraab spins his legs and tunnels underground. Water Hazard turns and blasts Tetrax with water, knocking him of his board.

(Water Hazard): Ha ha! (turns back around) Ah! (rammed by Sixsix) Oh, ow. (gets up rubbing his head) I might need something else. (reverts)

Bryce twists the dial and selects an alien Sasquatch with white fur on his upper-middle chest and head, blue-gray fur on his lower chest, gray fur on his torso, and black fur on his legs and arms.

(Bryce): Here it goes (slams the face-plate down)

Transformation Sequence: White electrified fur grows and travels up

his arm and covers his face. Electricity shocks his body, forming

silver bolts on him. Roars with his arms up for the pose

(Shocksquatch): Help me out here (his eyes flash white as he charges his body with electricity) I like it! Y'all ready to fight- Uh... - Shocksquatch?! (he charges his fist with electricity and charges Kraab)

(Kraab): Ha! (grabs Shocksquatch's fist)(is shocked by the electricity) AAAAAHHH! (falls unconscious)

(Shocksquatch): (turns towards Sixsix) You're next, Boy-oh! (Sixsix backs away slowly. Shocksquatch charges electricity) AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (fires a bolt of lightning from his mouth)

The bolt hits Sixsix and throws him into a far away building. Shocksquatch turns and faces Tetrax.

(Tetrax): Hmm, fire away.

(Shocksquatch): I-uh, I guess I'll go with you. (revert)

(Tetrax): No, keep the watch. It's in good hands.

(Bryce): But, your payment and the client. Won't he be angry?

(Tetrax): If he can't find me, he'll take it out on them (nods backward. He then walks up to Bryce) Here. (hands him a hover-board)

(Bryce): Don't you need this?

(Tetrax): No, I've got a ship in orbit. I'll get up there and leave.

Bryce nods. Tetrax presses a button on his wrist and teleports away.

THE END


	4. Secret Revealed

p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Melanie is walking through downtown Charlotte, holding some shopping bags. She walks passed a street and sees Bryce run around a corner. She turns to look. A large metallic humanoid alien with an orange head with spikes on his chin drops down off a building into the street. The citizens scream and run. Melanie backs away./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Alien): Where is the human with the watch? (no one answers) Nobody knows, huh? Well that's just-/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"A bright, green flash covers the street and Everglade stands in front of the alien./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Alien): Oh, I found you./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Everglade): Don't get excited (punches the alien sending him flying into a building). Everyone, get out of here! Go, run!/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The alien gets up and shakes his head./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Alien): That one hurt, but not as much as this! (charges and punches at Everglade)/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Everglade catches the punch and throws the alien back. Everglade launches a stream of fire at him./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Alien): (the fire blazing around him) Ha! I'm a Detrovite. You'll need a different tactic./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Everglade smirks then hits the Infinity symbol./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Big Chill): emBig Chill!/em/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Big Chill fires a freeze ray at the alien, freezing him solid./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Big Chill): Do you like that?/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Alien): Ha ha. I can't believe I, Vulkanus, got so easily tricked by myself./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Big Chill): Yeah, you kinda made it easy./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Vulkanus): What now?/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Big Chill): Umm.../span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The Infinity symbol appears and glows yellow. A yellow beam shoot from the symbol and hits Vulkanus. Vulkanus is sucked into a yellow portal./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Big Chill): Um... okay then I'm just gonna go home now./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"He reverts, and Bryce begins walking away./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Melanie): Bryce, is a super hero.../span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"End Scene/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Bryce walks inside his apartment, Melanie waiting for him. She has a worried look on her face, and her arms are crossed./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Bryce): (confused) Uh, hi, Mom./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Melanie): (worried) Where were you?/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Bryce): I was out with my-/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Melanie): Don't say you were with your friends because I know you weren't. Now, where were you?/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Bryce): You saw me. Didn't you (Melanie nods)? I know what you're thinking, but I can handle myself. I took on three bounty hunters two weeks ago. And I'm learning, I haven't used all of the aliens I have available. Look, I know that you want me to stop, and want me to take this off (holds up wrist) but it doesn't. I've tried, many times. So I just want to say that I'm going to keep fighting because this isn't coming off, so I'm stuck with it./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Melanie): (hugs Bryce) Okay, I trust you./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Later.../span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Shocksquatch gets punched across the screen. He gets up on one knee./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Shocksquatch): (rubbing his head) Oh, that hurt (looks up). Maybe Squatchy wasn't the best idea./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Three figures walk up. One is built and has green skin; his hair resembles a thumb nail. The second a skinny man with a large mouth. The other, a slender woman with orange hair./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Skinny one): No Sasquatch is gonna ruin my heist! Freight Wig, wrap 'em up!/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Fright Wig's hair lunges at Shocksquatch. He rolls out of the way and stands up./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Shocksquatch): You got one thing wrong, Boy-oh (fires a mouth bolt at Fright Wig, knocking her back and out). I'm a emShocksquatch!/em (charges electricity in his fist and charges the Bulky one)/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"The bulky one charges, fist reared. Their fists collide and the bulky one goes flying back, shocked by the electricity./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Skinny one): Thumbskull! Big mistake, Bigfoot. Now you gotta deal with me!(spits acid at Shocksquatch)/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Shocksquatch dodges./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Shocksquatch): What do you got up there? Acid spit?/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Skinny one): Acid Breath! (breaths a stream of acid at Shocksquatch)/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"He dodges and fires a stream of lightning at Acid Breath./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Acid Breath): (being shocked) AAAAHHHHHH! (faints)/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Shocksquatch): Yeah! I'll let the cops take care of you! Shocksquatch hits the Infinity, transforming into XLR8 and then speeds off./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"End Scene/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"A zombie-like clown walks into the scene. The kneels next to Acid Breath and taps him on the head./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"(Clown): Wakey wakey. We've got a job to do (he smiles and then laughs evilly)./span/span/span/p  
p style="border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: 0.22in; orphans: 1;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"THE END/span/span/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #d5d4d4; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 21px;" data-rte-fromparser="true" data-rte-dragged="true" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p 


	5. Face to Face

Bryce is floating in an odd pace of colors.

(A deep voice): Be afraid, human. (the Alien who sent the bounty hunters appears in front of Bryce) You defeated my bounty hunters, I'm coming for you myself!

(Bryce): You don't scare me! Vulkanus is bigger than you!

(The Alien): Ha ha ha ha ha! Maybe so, but I'm much stronger, much smarter, and much angrier. (the alien grows to nearly 200 feet tall. He stomps on Bryce)

Bryce sits up rapidly, waking up, panting.

(Bryce): _That was weird. Should I be worried?_ Sean... you up?

(Sean): How could I be asleep, when you're screaming?!

(Bryce): Shut up! Anyways, you know those bounty hunters? (Sean nods) Well the guy who sent them. I think he's after me.

(Sean): Really? What makes you think that?

(Bryce): Well, I had a dream and he was in it. Well, I think it was him because he talked about them. But it wasn't like a normal dream how everything just sorta happens, I could control my movements and speech. I don't know. Whatever forget it.

Bryce and Sean roll over and go to sleep.

Everglade punches Vulkanus backward into Sixsix. Vulkanus gets up.

(Everglade): Had enough?

(Vulkanus): Hardly. I'm gettin' paid well for this job, an' I ain't leavin' without the watch.

(Everglade): (reckoning) Come and get it!

Vulkanus charges at Everglade. Everglade hits the Infinity and shifts to Big Chill; he turns intangible and Vulkanus falls through, freezing solid.

(Vulkanus): Oh, right.

Sixsix gets up.

(Sixsix): Choo tang whaa! (raises his arm, firing rockets at Big Chill)

Big Chill dodges and fires a freeze ray at Sixsix. Sixsix rolls out of the way and shifts his gauntlets into cannons and fires at Big Chill. Big Chill flies upward to dodge. Sixsix presses a button on his wrist and fires a blue shell at Big Chill. When the shell gets near Big Chill, it explodes, sending a blue energy wave. The wave hits the Infinity, causing Big Chill to revert. Bryce falls and hits the ground.

(Bryce): Ahh.. That hurt. (Bryce activates the Infinity) You'll like this one! (slams the face plate down.

[Transformation Sequence: A green wave of energy flows over Bryce, changing him to a black alien with long hair-like tentacles with plugs on the ends. Flexes for the pose]

(Feedback): _Feedback!_

[End Scene]

Feedback charges and grabs Sixsix

(Feedback): Let's see how you like this! (His tentacles "plug" into Sixsix's suit and drain the energy out of it)

Sixsix falls, his suit shut down. Vulkanus breaks out of the ice.

(Feedback): This is the best part. (fires a blue energy beam)

The beam hits Vulkanus knocking him out.

(Feedback): Aw yeah! That's what I'm talking about! (Feedback appears in the dimension from Bryce's dream, floating. The alien appears) You again?! (revert)

(Bryce): What the...?

(Alien): Don't you see? I control this realm, including who enters and who exits.

(Bryce): Big deal. You control a dream world! If you were as big as you say, you'd come after me yourself, and stop sending pathetic bounty hunters!

(Alien): You make a valid point, but I'm trying to test and see if you're worth my time.

(Bryce): (holds up wrist) The Infinity is.

(Alien): You speak truthfully, but I haven't sent my best yet. I will have the Omnitrix, you won't stop me!

Bryce wakes up on the floor in his apartment, his family surrounding him.

(Bryce): He's sending another one. (sits up) The alien is sending another bounty hunter.

(Melanie): What are you going to do?

(Bryce): Wait, train, get ready for a fight. He said he's sending the best, so I've got to be ready.

THE END


End file.
